What I Am
by Sanemaniac
Summary: What if Ichigo not knowing of the supernatural was all an act. What if he was more then a Soul Reaper, more then a Visored, Hollow, Arrancar or Quincy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Bleach or any other manga and anime I may use.

_"thinking"_

**entity/hollow speaking**

techniques used

Chapter 1:

It was raining. But, you could hear fast patterning, huffing. It was child, running with a frightful expression. Suddenly she tripped. ROOOOOOAAAARR "Please, someone help me." Whatever it was it came closer. One huge white hand sauntered forward towards the girl before it dropped and dispersed into particles.

"Don't even think about touching her, filth." With a swipe from the figure the white masked being was gone. "Are you okay, "he asked?" She looked up to the caring face of her savior, nodding all the while. ''Good, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something happened to you. You'll have to pass on now if you don't want anymore of those monsters chasing you, kay?'' He placed the pummel of his sword against her head lighting her up. Before she fully disappeared he heard a soft ''thank you.''

Noticing the rain had stopped he looked up to the sun and you could fully see him. Orange ,spikey hair light, brown eyes and a narrow face that would make many a women blush from old to young. (He wore his regular sword reaper uniform)

"I better get home before dad and the girls notice i'm gone," he said as he flash stepped away." Arriving in his bedroom he current outfit disappeared to reveal a plain black t shirt and blue boxers. He had about two hours to sleep.

(Everything is the same until Rukia arrives in his room)

''Hm, I thought I sensed it here.'' A figure walked through an open window oblivious to the eyes watching her.

**_''She's cute, if a little short. I wonder if she's taken. _**_Probably, she is a Kuchuki and I'm guessing she doesn't sense that hollow THAT'S COMING THIS WAY. _Shooting out of his bed he tackled her out of the way of a claw swiping and destroying a huge chunk of his room. Materializing his butcher like sword he blocked a claw heading for his head. Pushing it off he countered with a piercing thrust to the chest of the fish like hollow and split it down the down. He hefted the sword onto his shoulder. ''Soul reaper, he said without turning, you gotta be more careful yeah? You don;t want to die to soon do you?''

''Right, she said slowing nodding. ''Wait a minute, who are you? I was the only one assigned to Karakura. Unless you're a rouge.''

''Settle down Kuchuki Rukia, I have to check on my family,'' Ichigo said coolly as he walked off.

_''How does he know my name?'' _She followed after him and watched as he stood still in the middle of the destroyed kitchen and let leak a calm blue reiastu. She suddenly started to feel very tired and swayed from side to side. Before she could fall unconscious he put a cork on his energy. ''What was that?''

''That was an effect of my reiatsu, it forces those in a certain range to sleep. I used it on half of the town so when my family wakes up in the morning they'll think it's a dream. Now, come on back upstairs I'm sure you're exhausted. I know I am.''

''But, what about

''You'll have answers in the morning, now get your cute ass upstairs.''

She blushed and hurried to his room with Ichigo right behind her. His eyes changed to yellow with black sclera and a lecherous smile etched onto his face. His hand reached in a grabbing motion towards Rukia's rear. One inch away his hand was, before it was pulled away by his left hand._**'' What the hell Zangetsu!? I almost had it. **_

**_''You will not have this girl think of Ichigo as a pervert Hichigo. _**_Thanks for stopping him Zangetsu. __**You should peep on her so she doesn't suspect anything. **_

_''WHAT?''_

**_''Nice Idea, I'll try it soon.''_**

_''LIKE HELL YOU WILL. and Ero Ji stop giving that perverted hollow ideas.''_

_''_Hello, are you alright? You just started standing there.''

''Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking, let's go, he said, stepping into the room. You can take the bed and I brought you pajamas from my sisters.''

''Where will you sleep?''

''No worries, I got a futon. The bathrooms over there.''

''She went to go change and he laid down he futon. _''Wait, I just noticed I was fighting in my boxers. Oh well. He laid down on his futon.''_

He looked up to see Rukia fidgeting. ''Something on your mind hime. _''_**Damn she's cute like that.''**

''I just wanted to thank you, for you know, everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived that.''

''Don't worry about it, he said with a smile making her blush.''

''She turned off the lights and moved into his bed under the covers.

AN: Please be sure to review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga and anime I may use.

"_thinking''_

**entity/hollow/zanpakuto speaking**

techniques used

Chapter 2:

''IIIIIIIIIIIICHHIIIIIIGOOOOO!''

Panicked eyes snapped open. ''Damn it. I forgot about him. Hey, Rukia wake up, he said running to the bed.''

''Mmn, five more minutes.''

''Shit, I have to hide her before **he** comes. Picking Rukia up, he made his way towards the closet, but in his panicked state forgot about the futon on the floor. Tripping, he landed on Rukia in a misleading position.

Slamming open the door **he** came shouting in. ''TIME TO GET UP ICHi- go?''

''Uh, dad this isn't what it looks like.''

''NO, Misaki, my dear sweet. Our son has fallen so low as to prey on innocent sleeping girls. What shall I do?''

''Damn it dad! This was an accident. I tripped!''

''There is only one thing that can pull him back to the light side. That is a manly hug from daddy dearest. Come on son, let us embrace.''

''_That sounded so wrong'', _Ichigo thought disgustedly.''

Pang! A pan to the head and he was out for the count. ''Dad, leave Ichi nii and his girlfriend alone, Yuzu said dragging Isshin down the stairs.'' And Ichigo come down for breakfast, make sure to bring your girlfriend.''

''She's not my girlfriend.''

**''Not yet kingy, he he.''**

''Argh, shut it. Looking down at Rukia's face he decided to get her up. By slapping her.

**''I would slap her with something else. Wink, wink.''**

**'' **Mn, i'm up. Stop slapping me before I bite you, ''she said sitting up.''

''Yeah well, I'll take the shower down stairs you can use this one. Come down once you're done.''

Kurosaki Kitchen

''Everyone this is Rukia. She just moved her and didn't have a place to go, so I invited over.

''Nice to meet you everyone. Thank you for your hospitality.''

''No problem Rukia, your welcome to stay as long as you want, Isshin exclaimed happily.''

''Welp, It's time for Rukia and I to get to school. Later.''

School Office

''And here is your uniform Ms. Kuchuki.''

''Thank you and goodbye.''

''So that little device can change memories huh?'' Ichigo said opening the door.''

''Nope, it adds and removes them. But, it only works on those with low spirit energy.''

Classroom

Walking through the door expecting to get scolded for being late he saw the teacher sitting at her desk.

''I was informed why you were late Mr. Kurosaki have a sit.

''Students, this beside me is Rukia Kuchuki.''

''Konnichiwa everyone, please take good care of me.''

''Psst Ichigo, do you know her, ''whispered Keigo.''

''Yeah, she's staying with us.''

''You are so lucky having a cute girl like Rukia in the same house as you. It's just not fair I tell you, ''Keigo whined.''

''Inoue raise your hand please.''

''Here! Inoue exclaimed happily.''

''You will be seated next to her Ms. Kuchuki.''

On the Roof

''So, Ichigo , Rukia? How did you two meet, questioned Tatsuki.''

''Well

(Flashback)

''I was selling matches like always. When a giant robot hand grabbed me out of nowhere. It wanted to take me away to it's castle and make me the turtle princess. Help, I screamed. No one came. When I thought all was lost _he _came. Wearing his blue tights and red cape, he pried the robot's hands open to free me. He beat the robot back and-

(End Flashback)

''That is not how it happened!''

''I didn't know Ichigo was a super hero, stated Orihime.''

''I'm not. I met her in the neighborhood and she didn't have a place to stay so I invited her to stay with me. That's all that happened.''

''Don't worry Ichigo I'll keep your secret, exclaimed Orihime.''

He sweat dropped. _''No one listens to me anymore.''_

Before anymore could be said the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch and the start of P.E.

Trackfield

Two figures where seen hiding behind some trees.

''** Hah ha ha, it is time.''**

**''Yes.''**

**''Binoculars?''**

**''Check.''**

**''Camera?''**

**''Right here?''**

**''We can finally commence our plan. Operation: Short Shorts. I am not gonna lie. Some of us may die but we will do it for our country.'' **

**''Look, here they come.''**

''Coming onto the field was Ichigo's class. The girls started doing stretches wearing gym shorts.''

**''Old man, zoom in on Orihime and Tatsuki.''**

''The girls had no idea that were getting pictures taken of them.''

''What the hell are you two doing?''

**''Oh shit, kingys here. Abort operation I repeat Abort operation!**

He grabbed Hichigo by his collar before he could run off.

''**Old man keep the camera safe and live on.''**

**''I'll never forget you captain, saluted Zangetsu with a tear running down his cheek.**

''What was in that camera Hichigo?''

**''I'll never talk. I will die for my country.''**

''What the hell are going on about?''

''Ichigo get over here, someone yelled.''

''You're lucky I have to go, he said running off.''

**''Free at last, ha ha.''**

Walking home with Rukia

''Ichigo who were you talking to a P.E?''

''No one, just some peepers.''

**''Don't me mad kingy, we got some pictures of Rukia as well.''**

_''Idiot.''_

**ROOOOOOAR**

''Finally a hollow, Ichigo said running behind a house dispersing from his body.''

**''Don't worry, i'll take good care of your body kingy.''**

(I'm gonna skip to where Uryu shows up) (Play Quincy Craft)

''Before he could find it its signature disappeared. ''You've finally come out of hiding Uryu.''

''How did you know it was me?''

''Ichigo is everything alright, Rukia said arriving.''

''Yeah, Rukia this is Uryu, a Quincy.''

''Hmph, another soul reaper. You bastards killed my grandfather. You're my enemy.''

''Yeah yeah, that's all well and good but we got to take care of these hollows.''

''This town isn't big enough for the both us.

_''What is this, some old cowboy movie, _Ichigo thought with a sweat drop.''

''You soul reapers are not needed. How about a bet? Whoever can kill the most hollows stays, he says bringing out a white stick.''

''Don't break that hollow bait. It'll attract all kinds of hollows.''

''It starts now, Uryu stated breaking the bait.''

(Skip to the menos grande fight)

''CRAP, you attracted a menos grande, Rukia shouted.''

_''I guess it's finally time to show a little of my power.''_

''Guys, stand back.''

''What, Ichigo there is no way you can take that thing.''

''Don't worry about me. I'll be fine,'' he said giving her a reassuring smile.''

''You better.''

Charging his sword with spirit energy he took a stance. Getsuga Tensho! He swung his blade letting out a giant, blue crescent wave splitting the menos in half.

''What I tell you hime,'' giving her a charming smile making her blush.''

A few buildings away

''He's hiding his power. Isn't that right little kitty?

''Meow''


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As you saw from my last chapter Hichigo and Zangetsu can leave Ichigo's body whenever they wish, but he can still use their power. They will both have their moments as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking''_

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow** speaking

technique used

Chapter 3:

Soul Society Squad 13

''Sir, I just picked up a huge reiastu signature in Karakura Town.''

''Good work, I'll report to Captain Kurosuchi.''

Karakura Town

''Damn, I still can't get in contact with soul society.''

_''It's starting, they'll come tonight.''_

**''Yes Ichigo, you'll need to prepare for anything.''**

_''I know.''_

(Flashback)

''So, you've basically been able to talk and see spirits since your mom died?''

''Yep, I decided right then that I'll never let anyone else get hurt.''

''That reminds me I got to get a gigai from Urahara Shoten.''

''What's that?''

''Come on I'll show you, ''Rukia said running ahead with Ichigo following.''

They arrived at a small store with Urahara Shoten written above. ''Oh Ms. Kuchuki, I see you brought along a friend,''said a men coming out of the shop.'' He had on a green and white stripped bucket hat, a green haori and wooden clogs on. Ichigo was instantly on guard. ''Whoa, I mean you no harm,''holding his hands up in surrender.

''Ichigo, this is the owner of the shop, Kisuke Urahara.''

''Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.''

''Gladly met. Come in. Don't worry Ms. Kuchuki, I have already prepared you a gigai. Here you go,''he said handing her a duplicate of herself. She went to the back to try it on.

''Tell me what the hell was in that gigai before chop your limbs off,''Ichigo demanded.''

''I'm afraid I don't know what you mean.''

''Don't bullshit me! I sensed what was in that!''

''Sigh, I know I wouldn't be able to hide it from you. Well, it's like this

(Some time later)

''Alright, i'll help. But, if anything happens to Rukia, (his eyes changed to Hichigo's) you're the first one i'm coming after.''

''I understand,'' Urahara said seriously.''

(Flashback end)

Ichigo sighed and decided to get some rest.

Later that night

''I'm sorry Ichigo,''Rukia said jumping out the window.''

Ichigo opened his eyes. ''Old man, Hichigo, you up?

**''We're here Ichigo,**''answered Zangetsu.''

''Right, let's go.'' Ichigo left with Zangetsu in hand and flashsed away.

With Rukia

''Rukia Kuchuki, you are under arrest for abandoning soul society.''

''What, Nii sama, I've done no such thing.''

''Come quietly or by force.''

''I knew I smelled something foul. Soul reapers,'' Uryu appeared saying.''

(Uryu gets hurt and Ichigo arrives) Play Bleach ''On The Precipice Of Defeat''

''Hey, leave them alone.''

''Ichigo, go away. I don't need your help.'' Rukia demanded with pleading eyes.''

''I'll take care of this captain,'' said the red headed soul reaper.'' Howl, Zabimaru. His sword changed into a snake blade and he whipped it at Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged left and went in to attack. Smirking, the red head pulled his arm back. His sword digging into Ichigo's shoulder.

_''Now Hichigo, lower the hierro and high-speed regeneration!''_

''With a grunt he fell to the ground.''

''Just give up kid, there is no way you can beat me.''

**''He has no idea how outclassed he is!, angrily exclaimed Zangetsu.''**

_''I know I can beat him Zangetsu, but I have to stick to the plan.''_

''I have to save Rukia! Blue energy burst from him as he sped towards a surprised Renji and slashed his shoulder.'' Raising his sword to finish him off he saw Byakuya start to move. _''Now! _He moved so fast no one caught a glimpse as he switched places with a fox body. Byakuya sped past him and slashed. ''Ichigo'' fell to the ground.

''Slow''

''Rukia, don't go,'' ''Ichgio'' said reaching out to her.

''I'm sorry Ichigo.''

''Let us leave.''

Making sure they left the real Ichigo jumped down to help Uryu and the fox body. ''Thanks for the help Kon.''

''He he, no prob Ichigo. This really hurts so can we get moving?''

''Let's go.''

Urahara Shoten sometime later

''Did you gather them all Hat and Clogs?''

''Hai, all your friends are down the hatch.''

Underground Urahara's shop

''I wonder who wanted to meet us,'' Orihime asked Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki.''

''I did.'' They turned around to see Ichigo. ''Hey guys. Let's not beat around the bush. I know all of you have awakened some kind power. I want to train you and ask that you help me save Rukia. Don't worry, I'll fill you guys in on what's happened.''

''Of course Kurosaki kun. Rukia is my friend. Right Tatsuki?''

''Right.''

''Mn,''Chad hummed.''

This was supposed to be a serious moment but Hichigo had to ruin it when he got a look at Tatsuki and made Ichigo's eyes pop out. (Like on cartoons) She was wearing black, tight, bike shorts with a small white tank top that showed off her moderate C cups and lean body. He appeared beside her and started to check her out. He groped one of her lower cheeks to get a feel.** ''So perfect.''**

A fist connected to his cheek and sent him flying into a boulder. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?, ''she screamed in rage holding her rear and blushing.''

''Sorry, he apologized standing up from the rubble. ''That's another thing I have to tell you guys. You know what a hollow is right?'' At the nod of their heads he continued. ''Well, I was born with a hollow side.''

**''What's up,** said a now materialized Hichigo with a peace sign.

''Don't worry guys he's harmless. Just very perverted and it kind of influenced me since he is a part me. So, Orihime, Tatsuki. Try not to get to close to him.

**''Hey, you're making me out to be some wild animal.''**

_''That's not too far from the truth.''_

_''_Any way onto training.''

A week passed as Ichigo's friends were trained into the ground. Orihime with the cat, Yoruichi and Kisuke. Tatsuki with Yuruichi. Chad with Kisuke, and Ichigo trained them on and off. Tatsuki's brass knuckles and amored feet changed into red arm and leg gauntlets just below her elbow and knee. (Duke's gauntlets from FF Type 0. I couldn't find a pic) Chad gained the control of another arm.(_Left Arm of the Devil)._ Orihime strengthened her shield, learned some close combat and found a way to shape any weapon out of her shields. Uryu went to train on his own.

In front of Urahara's gate

''Everyone is here expect Ichigo, commented Kisuke standing on top of his gate.

''No worries i'm here.'' Everyone turned to see Ichigo in new clothes. (The clothes he wears when he get's his power back during Fullbring Arc)

''Well, have fun you guys.''

''Let's go,'' they said as one running through the gate.''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking''_

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow/strong speaking/**

technique used

Chapter 4

''Ahhhhhhhhhh'', crash!

''Such soft pillows.''

''Ohh.'' A feminine moan sounded.

"Looking up from the ''pillows'' he stared right into Orihime's blushing face.

''Sorry Orihime,'' he apologized picking himself up then helping her.

''It's alright Kurosaki-kun. I actually liked it,'' she muttered under her breath.

''Is everyone alright?''

''We're okay,'' everyone else said.

''My cape isn't,'' Uryu muttered, taking out his sowing kit.

''Hey Yoruichi, which way should we go from here?''

''Straight ahead of you.'' the cat said jumping from Chad's head to lead.

''Onward,'' pointing straight he said in what he hoped was a chivalrous voice.

''No one is going to check out what caused a huge crash?'' She didn't receive an answer. ''Whatever,'' said she, walking ahead of Ichigo.

Ichigo's gaze moved down towards Tatsuki's firm rear. A line of blood dripped from his nose as he stared, hypnotized by its taunting_ ''No, bad Ichigo,''_ he thought slapping himself.** ''Yes Ichigo, come to the dark side.''** Hichigo said wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face with his hand out.

**''What a moron,''** Zangetsu thought shaking his head.

(A few minutes of walking later)

''We are here!'' Yoruichi partially shouted pointing ''his'' to a huge gate.

Sensing something Ichigo rushed ahead of the group and released a burst of spirit energy blow them back then jumping away himself. ''Is everyone alright?''

POW! Something big crashed into the ground ahead of them. There stood an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towered above Chad. His hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform. ''Whoever dares to cross this gate shall fight me, Jidanbo for entry.'' The giant bellowed.

''I'll take this guys.'' Ichigo stepped forward and drew his blade. ''Come on when you're ready!''

Jidanbo smirked. ''You puny soul thinks you can beat me? Ha, I'll humor you.'' Reaching behind his back he pulled out two huge axes. ''Don't die!'' He said slamming them down to where Ichigo is and kicking up dirt.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' Orihime screamed.

''Ha ha ha, I told ... huh?

''Is that all? A voice asked lamely from the dust cloud.

''Impossible! With one hand? How? Jidanbo questioned, seeing Ichigo block his axes with one hand on his sword.

''Wow!'' Ichigo's group gaped, amazed.

''My turn!'' He yelled hefting the axes off and jumping in the air to slash them, pieces falling on the ground.

''My axe. How could you?'' Jidanbo questoned, tearing up.

_''Wow, now I feel bad.'' _''Sorry about the weapon big guy.''

''You have bested and are allowed to pass. Getting up he went to go lift the gate.

''What's this here? The gate guard letting intruders through. That's not allowed.'' Spoke a mocking voice.

_''Gin Ichimaru, Captain of squad 3_.'' Thought Ichigo

''Captain, he beat so I opened the gate.''

''No, no,no. You're supposed to die with the gate. Shoot to kill, Shinso.'' Gin exclaimed blasting him back.

Ichigo ran forward. ''You guys take care of Jidanbo, I'll go ahead!'' He screamed back.

''Ichigo you Idiot, no!'' Yoruichi screamed after him.

Gin was surprised by Ichigo skidding under the gate before it closed. ''Seems like we have an intruder.''

Ichigo stood some ways from Ichimaru staring at him seriously. He held out his sword. ''Touch your Zanpakuto to mine.''

''Why would I do something lik-

''DO IT!'' Hollered Ichigo baring his spiritual pressure down on Gin who knelled to the ground and open his eyes in exasperation. Walking up to Gin's kneeling form he brought Zangetsu to Gin's Zanpakuto. Several seconds went by like this until Ichigo stood back up. ''Why is someone like you helping a guy like Aizen? And don't bullshit around!''

''Re- revenge. _He_ hurt her.'' He spat out with disgust.

''That's all I wanted to know.'' Ichigo said letting up his reiatsu and disappearing.

Appearing on a random building, Ichigo began to think of what Zangetsu had said to him.

(Flashback)

A ten year old Ichigo was defending attacks from Hichigo.

_''I can't keep this up, I'm tiring out.''_

**''Ichigo.'' **His sword whispered. **When two opponents swords connect they can feel their opponents emotions.(1)**

(Flashback end)

Sticking Zangetsu into the building, which erupted a barrier of blue reiatsu over him, he decided to get some rest. Completely oblivious to the number 12 painted on the building.

With Yoruichi's group

''So, wonder boy ran off, the one you say looks like _him,_ and got separated from you?'' The obviously female voiced asked.

''Yep, but he left his hollow with us. But, don't worry he's completely harmless. Against allies that is. Just think of him as a Ichigo's more pronounced emotions.''

These two fine ladies are Yoruichi Shihouin and Kukaku Shiba.

**''Hey, as much as I love a beautiful lady sitting on top of me, this not how I envisioned it.'' **The muffled Hichigo complained under Kukaku.

''Quiet, people who destroy my house aren't allowed to talk.''

**''But, that bastard started it! **He yelled the best as a muffled person can, referring to Kukaku's brother Ganju who was currently hung from the ceiling by his legs.

''Shut it, before you make her angry again.'' Demanded Ganju

**''What was that, you-**

''Shut up, both of you!'' She exclaimed.

''Hai.'' They both responded crying anime tears.

''So, what now?''

''I'll help as much as I can. But, before then, more sake.'' She said gulping her cup down.

**''I love a women who swallows, and has a huge ass.'' **Hichigo thought about Kukaku with a perverse look on his face which earned him a fist to the cranium for his troubles. **''Ow,how did she hear me?''**

''Because your talking out loud dumbass.''

**''Crap.''**

Morning with Ichigo

**''Ichigo! Ichigo get up!**

''What do you want old man?''

**''Open your eyes, hottie 12 0' clock.**

''Huh, what do you mean?'' He opened his eyes to stare at a pair of green, stoic ones. ''Uhhh, hi?

AN: I'll end this Chapter here. Next one ''Ichigo meets Nemu''

(1) I couldn't find the exact saying but that's the gist of it.

R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys and this chapter will have a Lemon. Here we go Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking'' _

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow speaking **

technique used 

Chapter 5:

''Uhhh, hi?''

She tilted her head to the side.

''Oh yeah, she can't hear me because of the barrier.'' He got up to stretch for a few seconds then went to go pull Zangetsu from where he left him. The barrier instantly dispersed when he pulls Zangetsu out and burst away into light. His eyes suddenly dilated and everything else was tuned out. He could only smell the strong scent coming from this woman in front of him.

**WARNING. Mini Lemon**

''Are you alright sir?'' She asked, sensing something different about him. Before she could say something else she was tackled to the ground and kissed fiercely. Something foreign invading her mouth as she was kissed. He pulled away and ripped her black kimono open showing that she wore no under garments there. He stared for a moment at her bountiful cleavage as if choosing which to devour first. Right or left? In the end he greedily took both of the light pink nubs into his mouth. Savoring how she tested he didn't notice the blush on her face, nor quiet moans she mewled. He reached his left hand under the skirt of her tiny kimono to rub her, surprisingly, _uncovered_, wet nether lips. She went full commando. She let out a gasp as two of his fingers entered her tight passage almost bringing her to release. She tried to push him off with what little strength she could muster. ''Ahhh!'' She gasped even louder this time for, the suction on her chest stopped for something wet and slimy entering her nether lips and bringing her over the edge. Ichigo's tongue lapped at her juices eagerly, wanting more of the sweet substance.

**Lemon over**

Lifting himself up he met her tired, satisfied gaze just realizing what he had done to her. _''Shit! What hell did I do?''_

**''Icihgo, can you hear me!''**

_''Zangetsu? What happened to me?''_

**''I haven't a clue. I've been trying to get your attention sensed you spaced out. Something on her overloaded your hollow instincts and made you attack.''**

''Please forgive me!'' He pleaded. ''I don't know what came over me.''

''It's okay.'' She said in a quiet voice.

''Really?'' He asked to be sure getting a nod from her.

''Only if you promise to teach me later about this, interaction.'' She said with a small blush.

''Of course!'' He eagerly agreed, but only because he owed her and not for any other reason. Honest.

''I'm Ichigo by the way.''

With Ichigo minutes later

''FUCK! I just got out of one mess and now I'm in another?'' He complained as he ran from the angry captain of the second division that wanted to murder him.

(Flashback)

He had stopped to do his business in some bushes that he found on the other side of a white wall. When he looked up he was staring right through a window. Through that window was a petite woman in the middle of putting on her purple panties staring right back at him. ''Um, this isn't what it looks it. You see I was - Oh Shit! He ducked out of the way of a sword swiping for his neck.

(Flashback end)

And this was why he was running for his life.

''Get back here so I can cut it off and fed it to you!''

''Someone help!'' _''Wait, why am I screaming for help in enemy territory?''_

With Hichigo's group

''Hichigo shivered.'' ''I feel sorry for whoever that is.''

''Hichigo, pay attention. You're putting too much into the ball.'' Yoruichi snapped.

Oh, yeah. He was in the middle of breaking into soul society.

''We're arriving at the barrier that protects Seretei. Brace yourselves!

With Ichigo

''Not the face!'' BOOM

Both looked up to see a blue ball split into four smaller ones. One headed right for them! Both jumped away as it crashed to where they once were. There sprawled on the ground was Hichigo and some woman standing on his back.

''Thanks for cushioning my fall,'' She laughed.

He got up and muttered something about evil,sadistic women and the likes.

He turned towards the second division captain and with a flash step appeared behind her chopping her neck. She was out almost instantly. He through her over his shoulder.

''So, Hichigo. Who's cow tits over there?''

''What was that strawberry?'' Kukaku said gaining a tick mark.

''Get the intruders!'' A group of shinigami battle cried.''

''Finally, I get to fight!" Hichigo screamed materializing his inverted Zangetsu and released a Moon Fang at the group and basting them away. He sweat dropped. ''Pathetic.''

''Ken-chan, this way!''

''You were right for once Yachiru.''

**''I got this one kingy. You can take cow tits and go.''**

''Yeah yeah, let's go Ms. Cow tits.

''It's Kukaku brat!'' She yelled following after him.''

(I'm too lazy to write the fight. Hichigo won easily like a boss)

With Tats

''Ouch that hurt.'' She saw something out the corner of her eye and rolled right.

''Good reflexes for a ryoka.'' Said a kid with sliver hair.

She got a good look at him and spotted the white haori he was wearing. ''Damn, a captain. I have no choice but to fight.'' (By the way she is wearing Soi Fon like uniform.)

With Chad

''Someone has come to pay us a little visit Nanao.''

''It would seem so captain.''

''I'm here for Rukia.'' Chad stated.

''Oh, Ms. Kuchuki is it? Sorry, but I can't let you through. How about some tea?''

''No thank you.''

''Sigh, I tried.''

(The same as canon fight)

With Uryu (But Ichigo saves Nemu from being poisoned)

Nemu, grabbing Uryū's spirit arrow, tackles him as a distraction while Mayuri tries to strike him down. He was disarmed. He sword flying into a wall.

''People like you disgust me. You would even hurt an ally just to get an advantage in battle.'' Stared Ichigo murderously into Kurotsuchi's eyes.

''I created her, I can do anything I want.''

''I don't care if you were dirt on the bottom of my shoe. It's time to teach you a lesson Mayuri.'' Ichigo grabbed him in a choke hold with his right hand, Mayuti flailing all the way, and walked over to his blade stuck in the wall. He forced Mayuri's own hand to grab the hilt, take it out and stab himself in the leg, effectively paralyzing it.

''Ahhhh!'' He screamed in pain ''Nemu, you useless pile of junk, stop him. She made to move.

''Stay out of this Nemu.'' He ordered.

''Please, Ichigo don't kill him.''

''Why, he has done and said such horrible things to you?'' He exclaimed angrily.

''Please, Ichigo?'' She pleaded

''Damn it!'' He cursed dropping him.

''Thank you.'' She said deeply to him.

''Don't worry about it. Oh, and one more thing.'' With a strong kick to the face he sent Mayuri flying through a couple of walls. ''He shoots, he scores!'' Ichigo cheered making Uryu sweat drop. ''Nemu.'' He called getting her attention. ''Tell me if he abuses you again and I'll come running, okay?'' She nodded with grateful eyes. ''Let's get out of here and regroup with the others Uryu.

With Tatsuki in a holding cell

She laid in a bed rethinking of her fight with that short captain.

(Flashback)

Dodging another hail of ice, Tatsuki caught her breath. ''I have to get closer.''

''Give up ryoka, you can't win.''

''Like hell I can't!'' She screamed speeding towards him.

''This again?'' He asked tiredly. He brought he sword forward and launched more ice form it. But, it shot right through her.

''Got ya.'' He turned around to receive a uppercut that sent him flying into the air. She appeared above him with her right fist slung back and ignited in flames. ''Explosion!'' She yelled out impacting her fist with the top of his head. Just as the name said it exploded on impact.

(Flashback end)

Then she just woke up in this holding cell. Hearing he door open, she looked up to see some shinigami that looked more like healers than fighters, cart a bed with Chad on it into a holding cell then left. _''At least I'm not the only one in here.'' _''You guys better be okay.'' She thought of the rest of her friends.

Captain's Meeting in the morning

''So the ryoka have defeated two captains (Kenpachi and Mayuri) and two have been caught Soutaichou.'' Reported a bandaged Hitsugaya.

''I see.'' Shigekuni Yamamoto said stroking his long, white beard.

''Urgent news!'' A random shinigami burst into the room yelling. ''Aizen taichou has been discovered dead.''

Shocked and surprised looks was the response of all within the room. ''That's impossible!'' Exclaimed Soi Fon.

''May I remind that they already took two of our captains down.'' Unohana reminded her.

No one ever saw a passing shadow escape from the room.

Secret hideout with the gang

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Kukaku and Hichigo who was being used as a chair once again sat around a boiling pot on a fire.''

''When, is Yoruichi gonna come back? Orihime Asked

''She's already here.'' Smirked Kukaku

''Aizen has been found dead.'' Yoruichi appeared, saying in human form.''

''No he's not, I can still sense that bastard here somewhere. But, something is fogging it up.''

**''That means he's making his move then.'' **Hichigo said as seriously as someone being used as a chair could.

''What about us? Uryu pushing up his glasses asked.''

''Well, just wait til I give the signal.'' Yoruichi smiled.

An hour later with Hichigo and Ichigo

''What was it you wanted to show, and why do I have to wear a blindfold?''

**''I told you it's a surprise.'' **Some seconds of walking later. **''Now you can take it off.**

He unwrapped the blindfold to see a hot springs. ''Okay, what's so special about a hot springs?''

**''Patience young padawan.'' Hichigo chided wisely.**

Ichigo started to hear voices coming from his right. When it opened out stepped Yoruichi, Kukaku and Orihime fully nude. Trying to reason with himself that this was wrong he couldn't take his eyes away.

**''We deserve this for all the work we've done.''**

''This is wrong.''

**''I don't see you looking away.''**

''Ahh. It feels so good letting the girls out.'' Kukaku stretched, unknowingly giving a show to the two sets of eyes watching her.

''Wow, Kukaku. Have they gotten bigger since that last time I've seen?'' Yoruichi gaped in awe.

''Yeah, I think they're at least a mid E cup now.'' She said hugging her arms around her giant breast. ''I have to use even more now bandages so they won't get in my way.''

_''Wow, she doesn't wear a bra.'' _Thought Ichigo and Hichigo at the same time, giving both nosebleeds.

''What about you Orihime?''

''Well, I have Double D's.'' She said making them wobble.

Yoruichi bent over to pick up a bucket. Making Hichigo fly back from a nose bleed. ''Whose there? She said/demanded, turning in the direction the noise came from.

''Damn it Hichigo, get up!'' Ichigo said slapping him. A hand suddenly grabbed onto his head in an iron grip.

''Ichigo, were you peeking on us?'' Kukaku, smiled murderously.

''Ichigo-kun, you're a pervert? Asked a shy Orihime covering herself.

''What, no! ''Hichigo said he had something to show me, so he blindfolded me and brought me here.'' He hurriedly explained.

''Where is he then? Yoruichi asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

''What do you mean? He's right... here?'' He turned confused to see no Hichigo.

''Sure he is.'' Kukaku said, not believing him for a second. ''Take your punishment like a man.'' She said pulling him, away by his head.

_''DAMN YOU HICHIGOOO!''_

An hour later

Ichigo laid, sprawled out on the floor. He had to be their servant. For a freaking hour! It didn't help that Yoruichi kept teasing him and Orihime couldn't look him in the eye. He felt something tugging on his hakama pants breaking him out of his thoughts.

Warning! Mini Lemon

He looked down to see Kukaku's sleeping face as her hand tugged at his pants. ''My sake.'' She said, still asleep.

He couldn't help but ''take off'' as her huge breast was mashed against his legs. _''Get off women.'' _He thought pushing her head back.

With one hard tug she drug his pants to his thighs, getting whacked in the face by his half erect member. She smiled taking a hold of it. ''Mnn, hot sake.'' She drooled out.

''Crap, there's no way I can get her off without waking her.'' He whispered to himself.

He gasped when her hot breath made contact with him, making him stand to full attention of a little over 10 inches and decent in width. He winced in pleasure as she brought his ''bottle of sake'' to her lips and started sucking on the tip of its head. He could feel the wetness on his member as she tried to drink him from the tip. _''This feels so good. Just a little more.'' _He winced out as he tried to push more of himself into her wet, hot mouth,and succeeded in getting his full head in,stretching her lips into an O. Grabbing her head lightly, he moved her up and down slowly as her lips stuck to him. Getting tired of the pace, he brought her head further down just enough not to make her gag. More saliva built in her mouth as her tongue tried pushing back the intruder, making Ichigo come close to release. Not even a minute later he grunted and exploded in her mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting the vacuum like suction she treated him with. Giving one last spurt he finished, watching her gulp down his seed. She wasn't nearly finished it seemed as her mouth kept sucking greedily as if demanding for more. He couldn't help but get hard again. He tried to push her head off but she wouldn't budge one inch. He stopped his pointless attempts at escape and let her have it. 12 minutes later he moaned out, releasing his fourth load into that black hole disguised as her mouth. She finally let go of him with a pop, laying her head back down, giving a satisfied smile and licking her lips. He scooted himself from under her exasperated and put himself away. Before he decided to leave, he placed a cover on top of her and left out the door never noticing her eyes watching him leave showing hunger and amusement.

At Soukyoku Hill

''Rukia Kuchuki, you are sentenced with the crime of abandoning Soul Society and are to be put to death.'' The gruff voice of the captain commander announced. ''Any last words?''

''I got some a figure called out appearing between Rukia and the Soukyoku.

AN: To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking''_

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow speaking **

technique used

Chapter 6:

''Rukia Kuchuki, you are sentenced with the crime of abandoning Soul Society and are to be put to death.'' The gruff voice of the captain commander announced. ''Any last words?''  
''I got something to say,'' A figure called out appearing between Rukia and the Soukyoku./p

(Play ''Ichigo's Number One'')

''Ichigo?'' Rukia gasped in surprise. ''Why are you here? I told you not to come after me.''

''Just sit back and let them me care of this.'' He said jumping upon the scaffold and stabbing Zangetsu into it letting out a burst of reiatsu and flash stepping under Rukia to catch her.

Ukitake,Kiyone and Sentaro appeared holding shields with the Shihoin crest etched upon it. Ropes shot out from the sides wrapping around the Soukyoku to suppress it.

''Took your time Ukitake.'' Shusui said sighing in relief.

''What is the meaning of this Shunsui, Ukitake?'' The Captain Commander demanded raising his spirit pressure.

(Every other fight is the same besides Ichigo's)

Central 46 Chambers

''What happened here? Every one of them is dead.'' Stared a mortified Rangiku at the corpses of the Central 46.

''Ah, so you've finally arrived. Stated Aizen stepping out. ''Surprised to see me, Captain Hitsugaya?'' Aizen asked coolly.

''What did you do Aizen?!''

''Aizen taichou!'' Hinamori yelled running up to Aizen. ''You're alive.''

''Momo, NO!'' Toushrio yelled going after her. Everything seemed to slow down as Aizen's sword neared Hinamori's abdomen and her eyes widened. It was one inch away when a blur rammed Aizen out of the way.

''Hey cutie, hows about you ditch four eyes to see what a real man can do?'' Lecherously said, the previously named blur.

''Get away from her!'' Toushiro hollered, swiping at him.

''Why captain Aizen?'' Momo sobbed.''

''Did I come at a bad time? Cuz it seems like she just got dumped.'' He said pointing at her.

''No, you saved my friend. But, who are you?'' Rangiku questioned.

''I go by Hichigo, but for you? I'm your dream come true.'' The now named Hichigo smiled at her.

''Riigght.'' Rangiku said sweat dropping.

"''So, is that a yes?'' He asked the still sobbing girl.

With Ichigo (I suck at fight scenes so bare with me.)

''Renji, catch!'' Ichigo yelled, throwing Rukia who caught her.

''You crazy bastard!'' Renji screamed before running off.

''Now it's just me and you Byakuya.

"''You couldn't beat me then, why would that change no-'' Byakuya said; getting interrupted by a cut appearing on his cheek.

''That was for Rukia. Now, are you going to take this seriously or what? Because I don't.'' He said flashing to Byakuya with a downward swipe which was blocked with difficulty. ''Show me your Bankai or you'll die. He said, pushing the Kuchuki back a few feet.

''Chire, Senbonzakura.'' He said holding his zanpakuto vertically as it turned into cherry blossoms from top to bottom. Sending his hand strait out towards Ichigo, the cherry blossoms followed covering him in thousands of tiny blades. ''Pathetic, you want me to use bankai yet you can't stand my shikai.''

With a boom, the cherry blossoms were sent flying away. ''Is that all, because i'm not impressed.'' Said a bored looking Ichigo with cut up clothing.

The petals flew at him once again. Walking through the petals like water, he stepped out of the tornado with not a scratch on him.

''Fine then.'' He said, this time holding his blade vertical to the ground hilt in the air. ''Senbozakura, Kageyoshi.'' He spoke out, making his blade fade into the earth. Huge swords surrounded the both of them on both sides. ''You will die today Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The thousand blades scattered and swarmed Ichigo. ''Fool.'' He said turning to walk away.

''BanKAI!'' All the petals blew away from the black reddish energy compassing Ichigo. It dispersed to show Ichigo(In his bankai clothes) with two dramatically decreased in size swords. One pure black the other pure white. ''Tensa Zangetsu.''

''I thought you actually achieved bankai. To see that you just change different clothes is sorely disappointing.'' Ichigo just smirked and zoomed forward and started run around Byakuya leaving afterimages.

''Try to keep up.'' Ichigo smirked dodging the petals and appearing behind Byakuya with his swords crossed in front of his chest. Blood burst out of the x shaped wound causing Byakuya to fall to a knee.

''It's time I ended this.'' Byakuya struggled to get up. Holding his hands in a Kendo stance. ''Shūkei: Hakuteiken.'' A blade started to form. The blade appears bright white, and its aura takes the form of a bird. ''This condenses each and every one of my blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power.'' Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy.

''About time I get serious.'' Ichigo said with with black and white energy coming off his swords in waves. ''Getsuga Tensho!'' He shouted, charging towards him while Byakuya brought his sword down. A large cloud of black and white energy engulfed the sky, dying out seconds later. You could see Ichigo and Byakuya facing away from each other. Suddenly, blood burst out all over Byakuya's body and he fell to the ground unconscious. Ichigo walked up to check on him and found he was still alive. ''Whew, Midget would kill me if he was dead.''

''Attention, Aizen Sosuke turned traitor. I repeat, Aizen Sosuke has turned traitor. Thank you for choosing Seretei intercoms.''

''What was that about?'' He asked sweat dropping.

Sensing multiple signatures coming towards him he got ready for battle. The little wounds he did have already closed by instant regeneration.

Renji arriving first with Rukia looking confused. Aizen, Kaname, and Gin showing up later. ''Give me Rukia, Renji.'' Aizen said holding out his hand before jumping back from a swipe by Ichigo. ''Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. How nice of it-'' He stopped suddenly looking at Ichigo with shock.

(Play ''Shiro Sagisu - Treachery [Dubstep] (Rayden Remix) [Remake]

''That can be arranged.'' Aizen smirked confidently. Drawing his sword, he flashed behind Ichigo, bringing his sword down only to be stopped by his index finger.''What's wrong Aizen? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' Ichigo smirked out, opening his hakama shirt and taking out a purple orb. ''The only way you're gonna even touch this is if i'm dead.

This is the scene everyone arrived on, shocked faces all around.

''What's wrong Aizen, cat got your tongue? Ichigo said, pushing Aizen back. ''Let me show you what real power is.'' His hand swept over his face, making a hollow mask appear with two long, thick horns coming from the sides. His head tilted forward charging a red cero between his horns and fired at the shocked Aizen. Everyone had to cover their eyes for the huge amount of dust the powerful attack kicked up. Ichigo roared to the sky, making everyone cover their ears and grimacing even the ever grinning Gin. Aizen stood bloodied and battered. Looking at Ichigo with pure hate. ''GIN, KANAME! Let's go.'' A crack opened up in the sky and yellow beams shot down around them. As they were getting pulled into the sky Aizen shouted. ''I will have what is mine Ichigo Kurosaki!''

''Gin, no!'' He smiled sadly at Rangiku before nodding at Ichigo.

''Kaname, why?'' Screamed a now unmasked Komamura.

''As I always said, for Justice.'' He said before the sky closed up.

_''I better lay low for a while.'' _Ichigo thought, taking one last look at Rukia before flashing away.

_''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' _Thought the Soutaichou looking at the spot he disappeared.

Captains Meeting some time later

''Do you accept these terms of working with soul society once again, Kisuke Urahara?

''Of course soutaichou.'' Kisuke slyly bowed

''Onto other matters. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?''

''What do you mean? Isn't he supposed to be here?'' Kisuke asked, confused

''He disappeared after Aizen left.'' Soi Fon said stepping up. _''I will have my revenge, Kurosaki." _''We haven't heard of him since. Nether has his friends."

''I need to speak to him about what happened at Soukyoku. Specifically, _what_ he did." Stated Soutaichou somewhat darkly''

In Rukia's Hospital room

Ichigo stood over the sleeping form of Rukia. Not creepy at all. He stared at her peaceful face. Thinking of how beautiful she was like this. Bringing his face down to hers, he puckered his lips and went in for the kiss. Rukia's eyes shot open feeling something touch her lips. She stared right into Ichigo's surprised eyes. He jumped back sputtering, trying to give her an excuse not to pound his head in.

She blushed and looked away. ''Baka.'' They both stayed quiet for a while till Rukia spoke. ''Thank you, for coming for me. I can't think of a way to repay you.'' She tanked him sincerely.

''Don't worry about it midget. That's what friends are for.'' Hugging her, he heard light breathing and looked down to see her sleep once more. _''I should get some sleep as well.'' _He laid down in the bed with her on his chest drifting off.

* * *

Byakuya was fuming. He arrived in the 4th division to apologize to Rukia and when he got there he saw that Kurosaki boy and his sister sleeping together.

With so much killing intent focused on him Ichigo couldn't help but awaken from his refreshing sleep. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Byakuya. Remembering where he was, getting up quickly but carefully, making sure Rukia didn't wake.

''How dare you take advantage of my sleeping sister?'' He demanded coldly.

''Whoa, hold on a minute! I did-

''Scatter, Senbonzakura.''

''CRAP!'' Ichigo hurriedly jumped out the window running for his life. But was pulled back by his collar.

''Ara ara, you shouldn't fight in the hospital Captain Kuchuki, Kurosaki san.'' Unohana smiled, promising so much pain..

''Forgive me.'' Byakuya bowed.

''It's alright, don't let it happen again. Now come Kurosaki san, I need to give you a check up.''

''No thanks, I don't really need one.''

''I wasn't asking.'' She said pulling him along.

**''Ichigo, this ones Zanpakuto smells of blood. Be careful around her.''**

_''Sure old man._

**Warning minor lemon**

''This way Kurosaki San.'' She lead him into a room and locked the door. ''Have a seat.''

''What are going to do?'' He asked scared for his life.

She ignored him in favor of looking through a cabinet in her desk and pulled out a stick. But it wasn't just a stick. It was a stick of hollow bait.

Instantly his pupils dilated. He tried to hold himself back, but lost the battle of wills and pounced upon Unohana.

''Ara, Kurosaki San. You're so forward and we haven't even gone on a date yet.'' Suddenly most of her strength left her and Ichigo attacked her breast rubbing and squeezing them. He brought his mouth up to one of her giant E sized melons and sucked it through the cloth. ''Ah,'' she moaned out. ''Why can't I move. I can feel it, he's forcing some type of reiastu on me.'' She was suddenly flipped over to her stomach in a way that her butt was in the air. The sex crazed Ichigo stared at it for a moment before lifting her Captains cloak up and snatched down her hakama pants. He growled in satisfaction at the way her large, plump butt looked in her black laced g-string as it jiggled. Wasting not another second, he latched his mouth onto the left cheek while his right hand groped the other. ''Oooo!'' She moaned loudly as drool escaped from her mouth. _''This shouldn't feel so good, but it does.''_

''Unohana taichou, are you alright? The doors locked and I heard groaning. I'm coming in.'' The door was kicked open and in walked the Vice Captain, Isane Kotetsu. ''What are you doing to Captain Unohana?" She demanded the crazed Ichigo that was eating out her captain.

''Isane, restrain him.'' Unohana called out weakly.

''Bakudo number 4, Hainawa!'' She shot at Ichigo, wrapping him up in rope. She ran to help Unohana up. ''Captain, why was he ... attacking you?''

''Can you keep this a secret Isane and close the door?'' She asked, walking over to Ichigo and knocking him out,waiting till the door closed. (She told her about how Nemu came to her about the encounter with Ichigo and how he suddenly attacked her.)

''So it's the hollow bait that made him go crazy?''

''Yes, I theorized that it forces him to go to his basic instincts and mate. He also forces his oppressive reiatsu onto his target. I bet it has something to do with that mask we saw him put on when he shot that cero. We should get him to a bed.'' She said after taking a look at him.

Ichigo

''I see you're up, Kurosaki Kun.'' Unohana smiled at him.

''What happened?'' He groaned, sitting up.

''You were so tired that you passed out before we could talk.'' She lied smoothly.

''Thanks for carrying me to a bed.''

''Thank my lieutenant. You are heavier then you look you know.'' She said in good nature. ''You are very fit for your age.'' Unohana licked her lips lustfully.

''Thanks I work out a lot.''

''You should get going, your friends are leaving back to the human world.''

''Thanks again, bye.'' He said speeding off.

Sky above Karakua

''It's greet to be home.'' Sighed Tatsuki.

AN: I'm ending it here. R&amp;R


	7. Chapter 7

"Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking''_

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow speaking**

technique used

* * *

Chapter:7

''Yes! Ichigo, give your bad kitty a big helping of milk. You looked so hot when you beat Aizen like that. Ah! Cumming!'' The voiced basked in its release for a while. ''I will have you soon Ichigo. Girlfriend or not.''Determined Yoruichi, licking her fingers and laughing seductively.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a shiver of pleasure and something warm and wet around his crotch. Flinging his covers off, he was surprised to see a naked Nemu stuffing her mouth with his morning wood. ''Nemu, ah, want are you doing here?'' He asked between grunts.

''A feam ,''slurp'', vas tasked fu vit shashioned to ta,''slurp'', human wald, afnd I assed to go.'' (A team was tasked to get stationed in the human world, and I asked to go.) She explained, still working on his cock.

''You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Nemu.'' He chided her. '' Who all was sent anyway?''

Reluctantly pulling off his cock with strings of saliva attached, she made to answer. ''Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Nanao Ise, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki.'' She reported, not taking her eyes off of her treat.

''Where did you get the idea of waking me up like this?'' He scratched the back of his head.

''Matsumoto San said that men liked to get awoken by something like this, plus you promised to teach me about it.'' Still staring at his hard on, she stated.

''Damn it, Rangiku.''

**''You should feel lucky getting a good morning like this. The women I banged wasn't appreciative enough to wake me like this.''**

_''You already had sex?''_ Ichigo asked, completely surprised.

**''Of course! While I was away from you in Soul Society I bagged a lot of chicks. Zangetsu even got hooked up with Rukia's Zanpakuto.''**

_''You did?''_

**''I never kiss and tell.'' **Was his response.

**''Anyway, you better pay her attention.'' **Hichigo mentally pointed.

''May I continued where I left off?'' Nemu asked, almost impatiently and drooling.

''I guess.''

Nemu almost instantly stuffed her mouth again with his pole making him moan.

''Wow Nemu, you really like my cock don't you.? He asked, getting confident.

''I wuv it."

''Nemu, can you suck harder?'' She tightened her lips and sucked even harder with his hand now on her head.

''You're so good at sucking cock Nemu.'' She seemed to speed up at the praise. ''I'm almost there!'' Pushing her head down all the way he came right down her throat. Eyes shot open in surprise,cum flying out of her nose due to the amount. He pulled back and into her mouth to let her taste it. Her cheeks bulged as she tried to drink down the thick semen.

Unknowingly to the a pair of purple eyes watched the pro_ceedings_ (Pun intended) from the slightly open closet. ''Wow, Ichigo comes so much.'' The raven haired peeper exclaimed, as she fingered herself.

Nemu pulled off, letting the monster fire two last shots on her face. She swished the cum around in her mouth, savoring the taste before gulping it down like it was her last meal. ''Delicious.'' She purred wiping the cum off her face with her fingers and sucking it off. She turned around showing off her large rear and pink rose bud.

_''Do all female Shinigami look like this?''_

''I wish to have it here now.'' Requested Nemu, parting her dripping lips.

''IIIIICHIIIIGOOO!'' A loud voice interrupted.

''Oh no, It's my dad. Quick, under the cover Nemu!

Isshin came flying through the door, out the window. ''I told you to shut up. It's Sunday.'' Grumbled the sleepy form of Karin as she went back to her room, slamming the door. Getting up towards the window, he saw his dad being pulled back inside the house by Yuzu, twitching all the way. ''Get dressed Nemu. I need to introduce you to my family.'' Nodding, she started to find her clothes.

Urahara Shop

''Ichigo, Soutaichou wanted to talk with you about what happened on Soukyoku Hill. ''Kisuke smiled behind his fan.''

''He dose, dose he? Sigh. I was hoping to avoid this. Lead the way'' He grimaced, following Kisuke into the back of his shop.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' A voice bellowed. Looking up, there was large, purple trimmed screen on the wall in the middle of the room.

''Let's not beat around the bush old man, I got places to go. You saw me with a hollow mask and I'm also sure you were notified by Toushiro about Hichigo running around. So, what happens?'' Crossing his arms, he waited for a reply.

''Nothing will happen.'' He stated surprising Ichigo and a grinning Kisuke. ''But, I want to request something from you, if that is acceptable?''

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. ''Let's hear the request first.''

Nodding his head, he continued. ''There are a group of rogue shinigami that were wrongly accused like Kisuke Urahara. They all received hollow mask and were supposed to be put to death by order of Central 46. But, as you know they are all dead. So I would like for you to find them if possible and inform that I gave them a pardon of all ''crimes''.

''Sure, I'll find them for you.''

''You have my thanks Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The video cut off.

''Well, I thin-'' Kisuke started before he was cut off.

''I already know where to find them. I've known for years now.''

''Boo.'' He said frowning.

Before Ichigo left he turned to Kisuke. ''And one more thing. I know my dad was and still is is a soul reaper.'' He smirked, leaving a shocked Kisuke.

* * *

Walking through a park, there he saw Karin, Jinta and some other kids playing soccer while Ururu was the ref.

**''Yo kingy. When are you gonna train Karin and Yuzu? I can feel their spirit energy growing every day. Especially Karin. Her hollow is starting to awaken, I can sense it. **Hichigo warned seriously.

''Soon. I have to bring this up with dad first though.''

''Hey, Ichi Nii! Wanna play!''

''Sure, pass the ball to me.''

* * *

Ichigo arrived in his room and hopped on his bed. Today had been even more stressing after talking with his dad about himself, Yuzu, Karin. At first he tried to play ignorant, but when Ichigo brought up Karin's hollow it was like he did a complete 180 in personality. He was only allowed to train them it the case he supervised them at all times. Of course he agreed. Isshin then went on to tell him how he and his mom met. She, being a Quincy.

* * *

**Warning Lemon**

''Sigh, time for bed.'' He hadn't closed his eyes for a few minutes yet and felt something warm smash against them. Peeking open his, he spotted a desperate looking Rukia sucking his face.

''You stupid baka. Making me feel this way. I hate you, but I love you so much.'' She went back to frenching him and reached her hand down into his pants. She started with groping his unnaturally large balls giving him a full erection. She stopped kissing him and got on top of him in the 69 position pulling down his pants. Jerking his cock with her small hand, she sucked his left ball into her mouth, stretching it out. Pre- cum spilled from the bulbous head onto her hands. Letting go of his now drenched ball, she brought her face over to the huge cock and licked it from bottom to top.

_''She's so skillful.''_

Bringing her mouth to the dripping head, she sucked hard on the tip swirling her tongue around trying to coax out more of its tasty juices, while both of her hands were jerking him off.

_''Cumming!''_

From the tightening of his balls she expected he'd be cumming soon and sucked as hard as her mouth allowed. Waves of cum shot into her mouth. Swallowing fast, she pulled off seconds later. The hose of cum proving too much for her mouth. The rest of it spraying on her body and into her waiting mouth. After two minutes it settled down revealing Rukia covered in thick strings of white, slurping down a pool of it in her hands.

''Wow, Rukia! That's the most I've ever cum.'' He startled her, making her choke on the liquid in her throat.

''You're awake?''

''Yeah, and I heard what you said.''

''Ichigo I-

He held his hand up for her to stop. ''I love you to Rukia. I didn't tell you sooner because I was afraid of you rejecting me.''

''Stupid baka.'' She said, giving him a bright smile and somehow looking pretty covered in his cum. She laid on her back and spread her legs, showing her drenched blue panties pulling them aside. ''I want you to fuck me Ichigo, fuck me till my womb's overflowing with cum.'' Sliding himself passed her pink lips, he looked up to her in confirmation and shoved himself passed her hymen. He waited for her to get comfortable seeing pain strike her face. ''It's fine Ichigo, you can move now.'' He pushed in some more and hit her cervix, only seven inches in. Slowly he drew out and thrust back in, repeating this action for a while until he pushed passed her cervix and into her womb making her cry out in pleasure. ''Pound me harder and faster.'' He sped up til he became a blur. ''Yes, ah. I'm cumming.'' With one more thrust he came inside her womb. ''It's so hot.'' She whispered, dazed.

Locking his arms under her knees,he picked her up. ''We're not finished yet Rukia, you told me to make you overflow and that's exactly what i'm going to do.'' He stated, hammering her insides. ''Man your tight, but I guessed that's to be expected. I'm gonna pound you unconscious and then some.'' He stated, blurring inside her. Some time later of pounding her, he felt her tighten around him, signifying that she was about to cum. ''Take all of my cum Rukia! Ahhh!'' Releasing another load, this time he filled her womb to the brim.

''Ichigo, I take back what I said. I'm going to pass out. I'm too full.'' She panted.

''No can do. You told me to not stop until you're overflowing. Plus, i'm just getting started with you. If you can't move just sit back and enjoy while I pound your brains out.'' He turned her over on her stomach and thrust right back in. ''You're mine now Rukia. I'm the only one that gets to fuck this tight pussy. I'm the only one who gets to fill you up with cum.''

''Yes Ichigo. I'm your personal ona hole. You can fill me up whenever you want.'' Moaned out Rukia.

''Shit, your're still so tight and the walls of your pussy are so soft. I'm cumming again!'' His third load bloating her stomach a little and leaked cum from her pussy. Rukia's eyes rolled to the top of her head and her tongue hung out giving her a fucked silly expression. He slid out of her and crawled to her head and stuck his cum covered cock almost down her throat with 4 inches left. ''Next, i'm giving you a late night snack. A huge sausage for your throat.'' He stated, fucking her mouth making her throat visibly bulge. ''Time to wash it down with a drink. Here you go!'' He grunted, unleashing a torrent of cum into her stomach. A few minutes later of cumming he pulled out, shooting one last rope across her face. ''Hey Rukia. Huh?'' He looked down to see her unconscious. He picked her up and laid her down on top of himself, sheathing himself back in and continued fucking. An hour later, Rukia had a bloated belly, about six months pregnant. ''There you go, a belly full of cum. Like you wanted.'' Taking a look at his alarm. It was 12:56 am. ''I think it's time for bed. Night hime.'' Kissing her forehead, he laid down still inside her.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of what seemed to be a abandoned building. But he new that was far from the truth. He let out enough reiatsu to shatter the barrier surrounding it and alarming the people from inside. 8 figures instantly appeared outside. He smirked. _''Got em.'' _''What took you guys? You shouldn't keep a friend waiting.''

''Who the hell are you!?" A short girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a red track suit demanded loudly.

''Come on Hiyori.'' Don't you guys recognize me. I bet I know all of your names. Starting from left to right, Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda, and last but not least Kensei Muguruma.'' With each name he called out, their hands went to their weapons. ''Hahaha, I love the looks on all your faces. It's priceless.''

''MASHIRO KICK!'' Pcht. Was the sound of heel meeting head.

''Wow, this is my first time seeing cameltoe up close.'' Ichigo stated, with Mashiro's foot still connected to the top of his head.

''Pervert!'' Mashiro yelled, jumping back.

Ichigo appeared behind Lisa. ''Are you and Nanao sisters? You two look so much alike.''

Lisa drew her sword and connected with his neck, getting stunned once again that it wasn't loped off.

''When you drew your sword I caught a glimpse of your panties. Blue strips really suit you.'' Blushing, she kicked off his chest. He turned to Hiyori and she got ready to defend in case he attacked. This kept on for a few minutes until Hiyori got fed up.

''What the hell are you staring for shithead!?'' She shouted angrily.

''You're so small and cute." He stated with a straight face.

''DIE!'' Hiyori shouted, jumping for an overhead strike. Ichigo's hands tensed.

''Hiyori, NO!'' Shinji shouted seeing this.

Hiyori drew closer and Ichigo raised his arms... and pulled Hiyori into a hug. Everyone stared with batted breath and then sweat dropped as Ichigo started swinging her around. ''Can I keep her guys? Huh? Can I?'' He asked and snuggled into her, giving the puppy dog eyes which really didn't work for him.

''Let me go, so I can crack your head open and stick my sword up your ass!'' She struggled in his grip.

Something clicked in his head right then. _''What the hell am I doing?'' _

**''Ichigo can you hear me?''**

_''Old men what's happening?'' _

**''Your emotions are going haywire in here. The sky is constantly changing color and Hichigo is trying to give me a wonder hug. Whatever that is, but it's effecting him to. **

Ichigo's eyes suddenly dilated and his hollow mask appeared on his face. His arms going limp, letting Hiyori drop to the ground.

''Ow, what the-'' She instantly stopped looking up into the soulless eye sockets of the masked Ichigo.

''Roooaaarr!'' He howled at her, blowing her away.

''I think he's going berserk.'' Love spoke, getting ready for battle.

''Ya think?'' Kensei said sarcastically doing the same.

Ichigo brought his head forward, charging a cero between his horns and from his mouth. ''Hachi, erect as many barriers as you can now!'' While he's putting barriers everyone charge a cero to counter.'' Shinji barked out, everyone swiping their masks on. Ichigo roared, firing off his giant cero. The visoreds firing off as well. The ceros met and stayed in a deadlock for not even a second before the visoreds cero was pushed back. ''Shit, get out the way! Breaking through Hachi's barriers, it took to the sky.

''Damn it Shinji! How are we gonna fight that!?'' Lisa pointed to Ichigo, showing that he'd grown a tail and the top half of his body was covered the same as his face with a hole in his chest.

Ichigo's Mindscape

Zangetsu had been dodging for what seemed like hours. Hichigo went berserk, some time ago. He was doing just fine with him until Ichigo showed up going berserk as well. All he could was dodge because they wouldn't give him a chance to retaliate. But then he got an idea. Maybe he could make them fight each other and then knock them out. Perfect. He flashed into one of the many buildings just missing a swipe from Hichigo's claws that hit Ichigo. Ichigo snarled at Hichigo and they both charged. Zangetsu waited for the right time to strike. There! He shot two wordless Moon Fangs with deadly accuracy at their horns, making them explode from the cero's about to be fired.

Outside

The Visoreds looked worse for wear. Beaten and cut up, standing on their lasts legs. Hachi barely holding up his last barrier. They tried everything, Shikai, Kido,masks and even bankai. None of it worked. The most they did was blowing him back. He seemed to get even stronger as time went by. Suddenly standing still, Ichigo turned his head to the side. He seemed to nod at something. Walking torwards a down Mashiro, he raised his claw and covering it in blow reiatsu brought it slowly to her chest.

''Get, away, from her.'' Kensei grunted, crawling towards them. It gave him a side glance, then continued its claw's slow decent to Mashiro.

Digging into her chest, his claw latched onto something and pulled. What came out was an inverted form of her.** ''Thanks Strawberry Kun!''** She shouted, giving him a hug. He responded with a purr. She looked over to the surprised visoreds, then gave a pout and turned back to Ichigo. '**'Mou, Strawberry Kun, you didn't have to hurt them so much. Hey, are you listening to me?''** She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He stood still for a moment, when his mask cracked in different places. Pieces of mask fell till you could see Ichigo's face. He fell to the ground instantly, shattering the rest of the way.

* * *

**''I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?''**

''Answers.''

**''But Shinji told me not to say anything.''**

''I'm Shinji!''

**''Not you baka, the other Shinji.''**

''My hollow?''

This is what Ichigo woke up to. **''Hey, berry Kuns up!''**

''Where am I?''

''You're in our hideout. Now, what happened back there?'' Asked Shinji.

''I, I don't know. My head was all messed up. Then I just blacked out.''

**''I can answer your questions.'' **A voice spoke behind them. **''How's it going, names Hichigo.''**

''Are you this kids' Hollow? Asked a bandaged Kensei.

''No, i'm his mother. Of course i'm his hollow.'' He responded sarcastically.

''Hichigo, what happened to us?'' Ichigo asked, getting up.

**''Well, you guys' hollows wanted out.'' **He pointed at the Visoreds.

''No way! They just want to take over our bodies.'' Hiyori hollered.

**''Maybe if you excepted them this wouldn't have happened.'' **Hichigo snarled.

**''Yeah, like Mashiro. She's been talking to me all this time. We even made ''Mashiro Kick'' together.'' **Exclaimed H. Mashiro

'Only she would do something like that.'' Love said, shaking his head.

''But, she was so lonely and played with me. Unlike Kensei.''

''I got more important things to do than play.

**''So, yeah. All their negative emotions messed with us and made us go crazy. After everything settled down they, told me they wanted out. And as you can see she is out and about.''**

'''They want out!? What if they try to kill us? Asked Rojuro incredulously.

**''What if someone locked you in a dark, cramped box until you were needed then locked you back in there when they were done with you?'' I wouldn't be surprised one bit if they tried. Hichigo said, in all seriousness.**

''We have to think about this. Stated Love.

''Let's go Hichigo.'' They both turned to leave.

**''Mashiro's coming too. **She said, following them.

''Wait a minute.'' Lisa called. ''I have a confession to make.'' Everyone turned to look at her. ''I've made friends with my hollow as well. We actually bonded over my magazines and I talk to her every chance I get. So, I want her to have freedom.

''You sure? Ichigo asked in confirmation, getting a nod from Lisa. ''Okay then hold still. He reached his hand to her chest, glowing with blue reiatsu and groped her. She hammered his head.

''Why did you just grope me?''

''Sorry, I guess I did it wrong. Let's try that with my mask on.'' He said, he mask appearing. This time his hand went through her chest. Grabbing onto something, Ichigo pulled. It seemed stuck so he upped the reiatsu and it came out smoothly.

**''Finally, i'm out.'' **The inverted Lisa looked at Ichigo before speaking. **''Who's the bishounen?'' **She stared with a sparkle in her eyes, and a push of her glasses.

''Oh brother.'' Lisa shook her head.

AN: They was the longest I've written. I hope you guys like it. R&amp;R


	8. Chapter 8: Omake

AN: This isn't the real chapter. It's just an omake, prepping me for the real one. Enjoy! :)

"Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking''_

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow speaking**

technique used

Chapter Omake

**''Everything is prepared Commander.''**

**''Excellent. Not one thing must be out of place for this to go without a hitch. Private. Private Mashiro! Attention!''**

**''Yes, commander?'' **The blonde saluted.(Everyone here is in a gigai and Mashiro and Hichigo has contacts.)

**''You will be on lookout, while Hichigo infiltrates the enemy's base. The mission will start... Now! Go,go,go!''**

Sneaking into the school, and Hichigo looked around a corner for any sentries. Hichigo pulled out a walkie talkie. **''Commander Getsu, everything all clear on our side. What's your status sir? Over.''**

**''All clear over here. The last personnel just left. You may proceed. Over.''**

Nodding to H. Mashiro, they continued to a regular looking door. But, on the door was ''Girl's Locker room'' painted in white. **''Mashiro, i'm going in. Stay here and notify me of anything.''**

**''Right!''**

Hichigo cracked the door open, taking a peek in. Seeing nothing of suspicion, he walked in. **''Infiltration success.'' **He looked in all the lockers for several minutes, putting things into it and occasionally giggling.

**''Sarg, get out of there! Someones coming back!'' **Mashiro whispered through his walkie talkie.

**''Shit! Private, leave without me. I'll follow behind shortly.''**

**''But sir?''**

**''That's an order!'' **He shouted, hiding in a random locker.

''Now where did I put my water bottle?" A voice asked, entering the room. Footsteps got closer to Hichigo's locker, making him start to sweat.

**''Please don't open the door? Please don't open the door?'' **He kept repeating.

''There it is! I better get back before I miss more of class.'' The voice said, leaving.

**''Whew, that was a close one. It's time I left.'' **Walking through the door, he ran right into Tatsuki.

''What the hell!? What were you doing in there, and what's in the bag? She demanded.

**''Uh, well, you see.'' **He took off running down the hall. **''Ha-ha, so long suck-'' **He was cut off by a shoe smashing into his head, knocking him to the ground and spilling the contents of his bag.

''You are so dead you freaking pervert.'' Tatsuki promised, looming over him with righteous female fury. The beating he received was too graphic to show.

* * *

**''We have lost a good man today Mashiro. But, he died doing what he loved. And that's stealing women's underwear.'' **

**''We'll miss you ****Sargent! **They saluted, shedding tears, staring into the sky where an image of Hichigo was giving them a thumbs up and ignoring the pain filled screams of what sounded like a little girl.


	9. Chapter 8 (Story)

"Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

_''thinking''_

**entity/zanpakuto/hollow speaking**

technique used

* * *

Chapter:8

SMACK! ''Ahhn! I'm sorry. Please, punish me until I learn my lesson.'' SMACK! This is the scene we've come to, with Nemu laid across Ichigo's lap receiving her punishment. Why is she getting ''punished'' you ask? Well, let's rewind back a little to find out.

* * *

Ding Dong! Was the sound of the school bell ringing. Rukia stood, stretching. ''Finally; it's lunchtime. I almost fell asleep in class.''

''Is it because Ichigo wore you out this morning doing perverted things? Come on, give me the juicy details.'' Chizuru asked the perverted question.

''What! No! Where'd you get that idea?'' Rukia sputtered and blushed, hoping that she hadn't been found out.

Chizuru was hammered on the head by Tatsuki before she could answer. ''Stop making things up you damn hentai! There's no way something like that happened. Come on Rukia, let's go up to the roof.''

* * *

Tatsuki looked through her bag confused. Where was it? She remembered making it after her mother and Nemu made breakfast.  
Orihime looked up from her lunch to see Tatsuki frantically looking around in her bag. ''What's wrong Tatsuki?'' She tilted her head.

''I forgot my lunch at home. *sigh* I guess it's cafeteria food then.''

Orihime held out her lunch in front of her with a bright smile. ''You can share with me Tatsuki. I made red bean paste yakisoba with a tuna and peanut butter sandwich and pickled, fried squid.''

Tatsuki looked green for a second. ''Uh, Orihime-

''Is Tatsuki Arisawa here?'' They turned to the voice and saw Nemu standing by the door.

Tatsuki walked up to her with a confused expression. ''Nemu, what are you doing here?''

Nemu brought out a green lunch box from behind her back and held it out to Tatsuki who took it. ''You left this in the kitchen after breakfast and I was tasked to bring it to you.''

''Thank you so much. You've no idea you just saved me.'' Tatsuki's thoughts pictured Orihime's ''food''.

''You are welcome, but I must go now.'' Nemu said, finishing her bow and turning to leave.

* * *

Ichigo had just finished getting his lunch and now is walking up the stairs to join his friends. ''Huh?'' He looked up sensing someone in front of him. Whoever this is had a really short skirt on and was bending over in the walk way. He could not only see under it, but her butt was bursting from what little string of underwear she had on. Not paying attention, he kept walking forwards and right into the turning Nemu. Crash! Splat! ''Komen, are you alright!?'' He said, holding the girl to his chest not caring about the food splattered on him.

''Yes, I was not injured. It was my fault for not paying attention.'' Nemu reassured, looking up to Ichigo.

''No, I'm the one at fault here. ''Come on, let's get you cleaned up.''

* * *

''Please, I know it is my fault. You will have to punish me.'' Nemu looked up at him with hope filled eyes.

Ichigo smirked. ''If you put it that way.''

* * *

Lemon End (If you want to check it out it's on my page.)

* * *

Leaving school, Ichigo remembered getting scolded for being late to class, but he made the excuse that he had to help a friend home because they sprang their leg. Let's just say that Nemu would not be walking right for a week. The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. ''Hello?''

''Shinji here. Ichigo, we're ready.''

''I'll come right away after I get H. Mashiro and Lisa.'' He informed him before hanging up.

* * *

**''It's about time.'' **H. Hiyori rudely said after Ichigo set her free.

**''You should be grateful Hiyori. After all, we are finally free.'' **Spoke H. Shinji to her who just snorted.

''Alright Ichigo. As promised we'll go talk to the old man.''

''Yeah, thanks guys.'' Then there was an awkward silence. ''I guess I'll just go now. Later.''

''That wasn't awkward at all.'' Sarcastically said Kensei with everyone agreeing.

* * *

Next morning, Ichigo and Isshin started Yuzu and Karin's training.

''Dad, why is there a desert under the Urahara shop?'' Yuzu asked in awe.

''That's because we're gonna train you two here.''

Karin just sweat dropped. _''That didn't answer her question at all.''_

Isshin put his serious face on making Karin narrow her eyes. ''I have something very important to tell you.

**An hour later**

Everyone was quiet for a while until Karin spoke. ''Mom was killed by a hollow just because some bastard that thinks he's a god took her powers away?''

''If what I read about him was true then yeah. He seemed to gather an army and is just waiting for the right time to strike. But our first priority is Aizen. After we stop him then we can move onto Yhwach.'' Ichigo assured them.

''Let's do it then. I want to get stronger to avenge mom and make sure no one else has to die.'' Karin vowed.

''Me too.'' Yuzu jumped in.

Isshin smiled. ''Great, because we're starting right now.

* * *

In a completely white room occupants sat around a large table. At the center of the table was none other the Sosuke Aizen. To a normal person he would look calm and cool, but everyone in the room could see the twitch of his eyes. ''I have gathered you all here today to discuss about Ichigo Kurosaki.'' That name rolled of his tongue with as much hate as he could muster while looking calm. ''He is a human soul reaper who took the hogyoku from me.''

_''Ichigo-Sama.'' _A black haired individual thought with concern.

''How could a weak human do that!?'' Grimmjow shouted angrily. Grimmjow is fierce looking woman, with light blue spiky hair going to the small of her back and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Her attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of her jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose her somewhat covered, well endowed chest. The remains of her Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and her Hollow hole is located on her toned abdomen. Her tattoo number (6) is located on her back, near the right side of her Hollow hole.

Aizen kept his calm smile. ''I assure you, he is far from a ''weak _human_''. Aizen informed, putting special infuses on human. ''That is why I need you, Harribel, and your fraccion to go to the human world as ''spies'' and report back to me.''

''Phhh. Seducing him is what he means.'' Grimmjow snickered under her breath.

''You will accompany them as well Grimmjow.''

''What! But Aizen-Sa-

''This meeting is adjourned. Make sure the both of you meet Szayel in her lab for your gigais.'' Aizen said with finality and walked away.

**Lab door**

''What! Harribel-Sama. You can't seduce some lowly human. It's beneath you.''

''It is Aizen-Sama's orders. We have to get the hogyoku.

''Here are your gigai's ladies.'' Said the sly voice of woman, opening the door to the lab. This woman has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of her forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of her head and amber eyes. The remains of her Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving her a scholarly appearance. Her clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers everything but the body of her breast to the stomach. She has three stripes on her uniform, each starting at her collar with two running to each side of her chest and one down the middle. She wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. She also wears white gloves.

Walking into the lab, there on a center table were their gigais. They looked just like them, but without the hollow hollows. ''Beside each of your gigais are blue, rectangular shapes of plastic. This is what's called a debit card. This will take care of all your financial needs, but it has a certain amount of money on it. So if you spend it all just give me call and I'll transfer more money to your account. Now, onto Ichigo Kurosaki.'' A hologram of Ichigo was brought up on a wall, making most in the room blush at how handsome he was. Szayel licked her lips and ran her hands down her body moaning.''I would love to _dissect _him if you know what I mean.''

Grimmjow started to blush even more. '' Have you no shame. H-he isn't even all that. I bet he's as weak as any other human.''

''Far from it actually. He was the one that injured Aizen-Sama before he left soul society. What do you think he would do to you who can't even touch Aizen-Sama? We need to be very careful not to alert him that we're Arrancar.'' Harribel stated.

''Well, time for you all to go. Here's the address you all will be staying. I will come over once a week for your reports. Ta Ta.''

* * *

Before the gargantua opened up Ichigo already sensed the five arrancar's reiatsu no matter how hard they tried hide it and they were all female. _''Aizen most likely sent them to spy on me. I already have the advantage.'' _Ichigo pulled his arms from under the sleeping and naked Tatsuki and Orihime. Kissing their foreheads, he got up from the bed to get dressed. _''Man, who would have thought Tatsuki and Orihime would've wanted a threesome?'' (I might make a lemon for this.) ''Seem's like their coming this way. Haaaaa. Better go meet the new ''neighbors.'' _A shirtless Ichigo opened the door to Orihime's apartment, flashing the girl standing there with a sleeved hand in the middle of knocking.

''I'm very sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself and roommates. I'll come back later.'' She hurriedly turned to leave.

''Wait. Let me go put a shirt on and I'll come over with you. It'll just take a second. I'm Ichigo by the way.''

''Hai. I am Sung sun.'' Sung sun sighed when he left. She couldn't believe that she just met Ichigo Kurosaki.

''Hey, what are standing around for? You trying to get out of helping you bum.'' Apacchi called out angrily.

''For your information, I'm just saying hello to the neighbors. Although it's not like you can comprehend the word neighborly.''

''Why you. I can introduce myself better then a hussie like you can. Move!'' Apacchi bumped her out of the way and knocked on the door.

''Sorry. I couldn't find my shirt. But, who are you?''

Apacchi was speechless. Here was the guy there were supposed to be spying on. Standing right in front of her! ''Um, uh, I'm Apachhi, and I was wondering if you would like to come over for tea?''

''Sure, I was just going with Sung sun. Lead the way.'' Ichigo followed them a couple doors down until Apacchi stopped in front of one and knocked.

A blue haired individual stuck her head out with a scowl on her face. ''What?''

''We have a _guest_!''

''Come in.'' She opened the door to show that she was wearing snug hot pants and a black tank top that showed off her chest.

''Wow. Can I just say you look very exotic. I've never seen blue hair before.''

She blushed and looked away. ''T-thank you.''

''Oh, whose this?''

Ichigo turned around to see an even more busty woman. _''Maybe I can get them on my side?'' _''I am Ichigo Kurosaki and you are Ms?''

''Just Tier Harribel.''

''I'm Selena.'' Grimmjow introduced.

''Nice to meet you. If you guys need any help and I mean anything, come to me. I'd be more then happy to help.'' Ichigo announced, looking specifically at ''Selena'' who blushed and averted her eyes.

''We'll take you up on that offer sooner than you think. But, right now do you want some tea?''

''I would love some.''

Ichigo spent some time talking and getting to know them. The three amigos as Ichigo liked to call them, amused him with their back and forth bickering, but Harribel put a stop to it before a fight happened. Selena kept sending him mixed signals. It's like she couldn't decide between blushing and angry scowling. It was kind of cute. But, he needed to get going so he gave them his phone number and left.

* * *

Everything was quiet after Ichigo left, before Apacchi spoke. ''He's seems to have taken a liking to you Selena.'' She snickered, Mila rose and Sung sun as well.

Grimmjow gritted her teeth. ''Shut up! I had to think of a new name. There's no way he wouldn't have gotten suspicious if he knew my real name.''

''That's right. Grimmjow isn't a regular human name. We do not need him to catch wind of us. Besides Grimmjow, the girls are right. He has grown fond of you. We can use this to our advantage.''

''Hmph, whatever.''

She then turned to her fraccion. ''Mila, Sung sun, Apacchi. I want the three of you to tail him, but do not get to close. Understand?''

''Yes Harribel-Sama.''

* * *

AN:I'm gonna end it right there and probably be on hiatus for this and my other stories for a while. I will not abandon them if I can help it.

Onto other things, I have written these stories for practice and entertainment and have noticed my improvement however little it may be. So thanks guys for taking the time to read.

If anyone is interested I'm starting on a new story. It will be a Naruto and Fist of The North Star crossover. I will try to have Naruto be a practitioner of both Nanto and Hokuto styles. Naruto will be born in the Fist of The North world and there may be Naruto characters. So Write R&amp;R if you have anything to say.


End file.
